


Government Mandated Housemate

by Demoniaaa



Series: Government Mandated Housemate [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mute! Mr X, Possible Slow burn, Post RE2, Rating May Change, i know the multiple x theory got deconfirmed but lets brush that under the rug, these two learn to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: After the events in Raccoon City, Leon is called by government officials for his help in matters relating to the outbreak, only once he is there, he learns not all of the outbreak stayed in the city. A certain something who he thought he had killed, something who had put its claim on him during that fateful night, still lives. Now with no orders, no threats, and its mate still standing, the playing field changes drastically. Leon's sharing a home with it."I'm not going to hurt you, if you don't hurt anyone I'll make sure you're safe. Can we settle on that..?"**no real plot in mind just yet, for now just collection of stories that eventually lead up to more





	1. A Surprise Meeting

####  Ch. 1

 

"Alright, keep it steady. Keep your eyes on it."

 

"Yes sir."

 

"It starts to struggle and we tranquilize it, bullets don't do shit on this thing."

 

Metal clanking among heavy footsteps as the Tyrant, the one surviving piece of umbrella weaponry, had been attained. After all this mess. Blindfold on its eyes, ear muffs hindering its hearing, arms bound, a collar at its neck attached to a chain, and a government officer holding a small metal rod that had been attached to its temple originally. Without such piece, the creature was more docile. Sure it had struggled and was irritated, but now they could safely move it. Dragging it down a brightly lit hallway. They had gone through the data it held within, finding writings of orders from Umbrella among memories of what occured in the police department. 

 

Death, bloodshed, the amount of people both undead and living this thing has killed. It was ordered to kill all witnesses. But there was one witness that had managed to escape it, one who became the creature's sole focus after so much time. With everyone else dead,  _ he _ was the last one.  _ He _ managed to escape the beast, elude him to where the beast couldn't follow. Their cat and mouse game finally ended. There were others such as the beast, they would surely destroy Him. 

 

Only, unbeknownst to the beast, He had survived. Gone through hell and back. 

 

That was just who they were going to visit.

 

Leon paced from his spot in the large empty room. Nothing saying worrying like government officials coming up to you and having you follow them back to a facility. The room was deathly silent, with only one door, a reinforced metal loop afixed to the wall opposite to him, and a window he couldn't see out of. He tried to look in, huffing slightly when he was only met with black glass. Yeah, whatever this was, was not good. His heart was beating hard, nerves starting to creep at him. He could hear his heart in his ears, a steady thump… thump.. thump.. A sound that seemed so familiar.

 

His train of thought was broken when he heard the doors open, and in came a man in a lab coat, two heavily armed militants, and a Tyrant.

 

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

 

He watched in shock as the armed militant nudged the Tyrant in, wordlessly taking the chain connected to him and latching it to the wall. 

 

"Mr. Kennedy, I'm hoping you recognize this creature?" The man in the lab coat spoke, and Leon subconsciously rubbed at his shoulder, right where small moons of a bite mark lay, hidden under his shirt. 

 

"All too well, what is this about? How is he here? I thought I.."

 

"Well, as it turns out. There was more than one of these weapons." The man showed Leon the metal rod in his hand. "In this is a copy of orders, of knowledge of multiples, and of you."

 

He flushed a little at that. 

 

"So, what am I supposed to do about it?" 

 

"We would like to test something. With this out of it, we can actually work with it. I caught something interesting, and I'd like to see if a theory of mine rings true, if you'd allow it." 

 

Leon crossed his arms, sighing. He leaned his weight to one side. 

 

"I don't have a choice really, now do I?" 

 

A sly smile came to the man's face. 

 

"I'm glad you understand then, Mr. Kennedy. Come." The man looked to the armed militants, saying something to one of them before leaving the room, one of them leaving with him. Leon kept his eyes on the Tyrant, the beast looking like he barely breathed, head having tilted, like he was trying to hear through the ear muffs. The militant took a deep breath, his gun aimed at the monster.

 

"Guns don't work, you know."

 

"Shut up." He slowly came closer to the Tyrant, gun trained on him as he took the chain in hand, pulling downwards. The tyrant didn't even struggle, kneeling down with a low growl. Leon watched between the two, a little surprised. The militant slowly removed the ear muffs, setting the gun down slowly to take off the blindfold when Leon stopped him.

 

"Hold on." 

 

The Tyrant perked up, head tilting to try and catch Leon's location just by sound alone. 

 

"Leave." 

 

"I can't do that, Mr. Kennedy."

 

"You want me to be able to help? Leave." Leon glanced at the large window, then back to the Tyrant. He knew they were under watchful eyes, hearing the much larger being shifting and pulling slightly at his bindings. 

 

"[You may go.]" The voice of the lab coat sounded out through the intercom. "[Give Mr. Kennedy the keys to the creature and go into the hall.]" Leon held his hand out, the militant doing as asked, leaving him alone with the creature that was out for his blood for an entire night, amongst other things… Leon put the keys in his pocket and took a deep breath, walking up to the Tyrant. 

 

"Hey there, big guy…" Leon finally spoke, watching the Tyrant perk up, facing Leon straight on despite still being blindfolded. Carefully he brought his hands up, untying the black fabric around the Tyrant's eyes, feeling a pang of something he couldn't quite place in his chest when he locked eyes with the beast. The Tyrant seemed surprised to see him, arms instinctively trying to move but growling a bit when he was reminded of his bindings. 

 

That was  _ his _ and these humans were keeping him from who was  _ his _ . 

 

"You want those off you?" 

 

The Tyrant nodded, watching with focused eyes as Leon moved closer, going behind him and unlocking the shackles at his wrists, even going so far as to rub where the metal cuffs must have dug into his wrist. In an instant the monster had grabbed him, the collar of his shirt in a tight gloved hand, bringing his face close to his. He huffed, keeping hard eye contact. 

 

"I'm not going to hurt you, if you don't hurt anyone I'll make sure you're safe. Can we settle on that..?" Leon asked calmly and so quietly, only enough volume so the Tyrant could hear. He placed one hand on the hand at his collar. There was a moment of contemplation, before the Tyrant nodded, letting go of his collar before just holding onto his waist, nuzzling his nose into Leon's shoulder, right against the bite.  _ So this is the same one who… _

 

Leon shook the thought from his head, sighing. He brought a hand up, gently petting his head. 

 

"You're not subtle, huh."

 

The door opened once more, Leon yelping when he was suddenly pulled closer, the Tyrant growling at the man in the lab coat.

 

"My theory was correct then, it seems. In its memories, the mentions of you… they suddenly get warped. They go from 'my next target' to simply 'mine.' With no trace back to what caused it. I wanted to see what would happen if it saw you when there was no order to kill and no threat in its way. Either way..." The man had a sly smirk to his lips. "If I may be so bold, I think we can settle on a situation that can be a win for both of us." 

 

Leon looked to the Tyrant and then back to the lab coat.

 

"I'm listening…" 

 

* * *

 

Leon took a deep breath as he unlocked the front door, the key letting out a loud click that reverberated in his ears.

 

_ "All you have to do is live here with it, every month we'll visit and do a check up, see how he is. If anything comes up, you can call us. If you plan on trying to get it to be more human, so be it, but that's your decision. As long as it remains healthy and safe we won't bother you. We just wish to study it."  _

 

Leon would admit living with the creature that was hellbent on killing him almost that entire night did set his nerves on edge, if only a little. It was a normal looking house near a town pretty far south of Racoon. He opened the front door, heading in and watching the Tyrant follow in behind, having to duck his head to come in. His luggage was in his car, too tired to get it at the moment. He sighed, so tired from the day. Looking around, the place seemed normal, despite the larger furniture and the steel reinforcements to all of it. He spotted a couch, plopping down into it. He knew the Tyrant would follow, watching as he was correct. At first he just stood there, eyes darting every which way to assess the area. A new location, with no mission and no orders he was almost lost, he'd have to do his best to-

 

"Hey, big guy.." Leon spoke, seeing the Tyrant immediately look over to him. He shot the monster a smirk. "You can relax, this is our place now, i guess." The Tyrant nodded, sitting down with him, stock straight up. Leon looked him up and down. "I really need a name to call you.. because no offense, Tyrant for a name doesn't seem fun." The Tyrant blinked at him, confusion almost coming to usually blank features. 

 

"Well, it's your code name or something, right? What do you want to be called?" Leon asked, sitting so he was facing him. There was a heavy silence, Leon laughing sheepishly. "I could just keep calling you Trenchy." 

 

The look the Tyrant gave him caused Leon to howl in laughter. It was the first time he'd seen him have any sort of emotion and it looked like bewilderment. It was almost like he was saying  _ You've been calling me WHAT now?? _ He fought off the laughter as the Tyrant took his wrist with a huff, pulling his hand closer before looking at Leon and pointing to himself. Then, he wrote out one letter into Leon's palm.

 

X.

 

"X?" Leon asked, only to be met with a nod. He smiled, turning his hand to offer a handshake. "Well then, X, it's nice to meet you, my name's Leon Kennedy." 

 

Mr.X looked down at his hand, then Leon's smiling face, taking Leon's hand in his own larger one and letting Leon shake them.

 

A fresh start, he supposed.


	2. Sleep

The first thing Leon did in his new home was investigate. Mr. X had gotten up to wander, and Leon guessed they had the same mission in mind, at least. The home wasn't huge, not that it needed to be, with open rooms and larger than normal furniture, some things like chairs having reinforcements to them. At least they were accommodating for the Tyrant... There were two bedrooms, and two thoughts rolled into Leon's head. Did the people watching them know about their… arrangement? More curiously, did X even sleep? X _was_ created as a bioweapon, but he must have been human once before, right?

 

"Hey, X?"

 

With heavy footsteps X had taken to looking around. He had no memories really before his mission. Sure, he could remember the stale white walls of Umbrella's labs, going through the multiple rigorous tests before being dropped in Racoon City. He could hardly classify that as a living quarters.

 

The first thing X noticed were the cameras, not many, and not in every room, but it was no secret they were being watched. Secondly, the fact that everything seemed relatively new. Create the environment then set it in motion, it seemed. His train of thought was broken when he heard the call from his mate. X immediately made his way there, eyes still darting around as he made his way to the sound. There he saw Leon, standing at the opening of two rooms.

 

"How's the place look?" He asked, laughing when X merely shrugged massive shoulders. "Well, from what I saw, they luckily had you in mind. I wanted to ask you! I mean, I don't know if you even know what this means but theres two bedrooms here, you can pick whichever you want. They look pretty identical." X looked in, having to duck his head as he looked into each room. He looked back to Leon, shrugging.

 

"I.. uh.. I'll take this one then." He pointed to the right, "Do you even need sleep?" He asked, only to sigh when he was met with zero reaction. "....right."

 

The rest of the day went as planned; Leon brought the luggage out from the car, blinking when he saw he actually had neighbors, an older woman sitting out on her porch had waved at him with a sweet old smile, and all he could really do was smile sheepishly and wave back, dragging in the bags he had with him. They _were_ in what looked like a neighborhood, he shouldn't have been so surprised… X helped him bring in his bag to his room, Leon too tired to really sort it out. Another day, maybe tomorrow afternoon. What he really wanted to was eat something and pass out.

 

So he ordered a pizza, fumbling on the phone slightly when the realization hit him in the middle of talking of the potential of X being seen, but kept up his confidence and went through with it. A pang of something, maybe worry or anxiety, hit his chest, but X thankfully understood his fear and kept hidden when some teenage had arrived with their dinner.

 

Leon set out some plates, sighing in relief when he had started to eat. He didnt realise how hungry he was until he truly got something in his belly. X was merely watching him, what else was new. Leon still kept his thought of 'he had to be human previously, right?' And offered the open box the Tyrant's way.

 

"They ever feed you or your friends at Umbrella?" He asked, a little laugh bubbling up when he watched X peer in, that same focus he'd started to show back when they first came into the house. "Try it, I won't be offended if you're not a fan." He took a bite of his own, watching X take a slice in giant hands and mirror what Leon did, taking a bite. Leon blinked when he watched emotion go through X, first confusion, but then almost looking pleased? He had seen the flat corners of his lips peek up for a mere second but no cigar.

 

At the end of the night, most likely the first time since they saw each other again, Leon and X had separated to their own bedrooms, and Leon was all too happy to settle down in his old pajamas and fall into the sheets. They smelled fresh out of the plastic, but Leon didn't care. The events and the reality of his situation had hit him the moment he hit the sheets, knocking him out like a light.

 

The nights that followed, shocking nobody, Leon was not a heavy sleeper, and his ease into slumber was almost harder. It was a problem back in the academy, and it was a problem in present day. Sure he could rest, but when it wasn't exhaustion keeping him down, his sleep was nothing but a thin sheen over his form, a bubble waiting to burst at the slightest touch. Dreaming was a difficult factor too, something Leon couldn't exactly fight off.

 

 _Running, ever running, faces he knew, people he'd_ **_known,_ ** _shambling corpses that deserved the sting of death. Stop moving and he'd turn into one. Those footsteps still pursue him, heavy and loud in his ears, louder than his heart beating. Eyes that follow him, pulsating flesh and eyes- too many eyes, watching his every move, every thought, he was being watched and-_

  


Leon awoke with a fright, body covered in a layer of sweat as tremors murmured through his entire body. He looked around the darkness, hands fumbling to find the light at his bedside table, and almost screaming when he saw the giant form of the Tyrant standing in his doorway.

 

"J-Jesus! X, you scared the shit out of me just now!" He huffed, running a shaky hand through his hair, his heart beating like a jackhammer. He watched Mr. X walk up to him, kneeling down in one swift motion and cupping his cheek in a large ungloved hand. Leon found himself leaning into it, sure he was aware X had some attachment to him but he hadn't so much as touched him in the couple days they'd been living together. X gently brushed the sweat soaked hair out of his face, rubbing small circles in his skin with a thumb.

 

"I'm okay, big guy.. just.. a nightmare." He put one hand to X's, looking up at him. He watched as X took his hand, and in the light traced out letters.

 

S-A-F-E.

 

"Y-yea, I'm safe." Leon took a deep breath. Oh fuck it. "Say, uh, X.. do you mind.." he blushed a little. "Staying in here? I kinda dont want to go back to sleep just yet.." he admitted. Internally he thanked the people who built this place, only sinking into the mattress as X laid next to him, wordlessly pulling Leon against him. He laid with his head on the beast's broad chest, glad he was able to get X to stop wearing that coat on day two of their living together. He found himself holding onto the shirt he was wearing, breath still shaky. He jumped a little when he felt that large hand on the back of his head, but slowly started to relax when he felt X merely running his hands through the blonde locks.

 

"I… Thanks." He looked up to X, who merely leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Safe…

  


His mate was safe, when he had been in his own room- something X really didn't want to do but felt it's what his mate had asked of him- and had heard Leon from his own, he had grown concerned. He had gotten up only to realise Leon was afraid, whimpering as he tossed and turned. Before he could even get closer Leon had sprung up..

 

X held him close, letting out a little rumble as Leon curled into him. Leon took a deep breath, eyebrows knitting slightly as he tried to just fucking relax.

 

"It.. it was about that night." He finally murmured, feeling X shift beneath him. "Not.. not you-well part of it- but just that night as a whole. I thought I'd be over it but I guess not." He sighed, looking up to see X looking down at him. His brow ridge furrowed and a slight frown on his lips. "Did… did you know that was my first day?" He laughed a little. "Only other person I've talked to about this was Claire, and even then I don't know if you met her?" He felt X starting to pet the back of his head. He leaned into X's chest. "I havent spoken to her in a while, I.." Leon's breath caught in his throat when he heard a rumble from X's chest, looking up at him. X was looking down at him, actually looking… concerned… That had to be Leon's imagination.

 

"I'm okay! Really!" Leon gave his best smile, being pulled back into those large arms, the thick blanket being wrapped around him as a comfort. He found himself yawning, feeling X rest his chin atop his head. He wrapped one arm around him as best he could, shutting his eyes and eventually drifting off to sleep.

 

The next evening, X was stopped at the door to his own bedroom. Leon was standing at his own, a slight dusting to his cheeks.

 

"Hey.. so.. do you want to stay in here again tonight? I.. I liked it." He finally looked up to the behemoth. X looked at him in slight surprise, but nodded, turning and urging Leon inside, following after and shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out my fic! There's absolutely more to come, and hopefully bc i do draw, i might add some illustrations to these chapters too! 
> 
> pls be gentle, the only RE ive ever played is the remake for 2


End file.
